The present invention is for an LED lighted sign with a light diffuser.
The general purpose of the present invention is an LED lighted sign with a light diffuser.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an LED lighted sign with a light diffuser sheet with embedded diffusion particles which provides a 20%-40% increase in lighting transmittance. There is also provided a one-piece light divider assembly having partitions which serve to segregate groups of LEDs for lighting only selected segments or bars of the light divider assembly for displaying numerical images optionally, color filters or color pigment may also be added atop or to the diffuser material to provide for colored numerical displays. Alternatively, a colored display can be created by using colored LEDs.
According to another embodiment, there is provided a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers, each with light diffuser lenses which are created by injection molding using the same diffuser material, as previously described. When multiple chambers of the light divider assembly are used in conjunction thereto, numerical images are displayed.
Yet another embodiment provides for a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly.
Still another embodiment provides for a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which snappingly engage and flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly.
All the one-piece light divider assemblies and the separate individual chambers may be made by injection molding, casting, metal forming, welding, or other appropriate means.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a light diffuser sheet or lens which increases the light transmittance 20%-40%, while producing a uniformly lighted segment or bar.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a light divider assembly which allows for selected segments or bars of the display to be illuminated.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the provision of optional color pigment or color filters added atop or to the diffuser material which will change the color of the emitted light.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the provision of colored LEDs with a clear light diffuser sheet or injection molded diffuser lens of the same material which will allow the emitted light to be any color.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a one-piece light divider assembly having partitions which serve to segregate groups of LEDs for lighting only selected segments of the light divider assembly.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers, each with light diffuser lenses which snappingly engage the light divider assembly.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a one-piece light divider assembly which is comprised of separate individual chambers having recesses for accommodation of individual diffuser lenses which flush mount individually in the upper region of the light divider assembly. Each individual diffuser lens includes ramped tabs which flex the panels of the light divider assembly outwardly to gain access and to snappingly engage ramped tab receivers in the light divider assembly.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention and enumerated significant aspects and features thereof, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an LED lighted sign with a light diffuser sheet or an injection molded lens of the same material.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means for segregating light segments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light diffuser sheet or light diffuser lens which increases the lighting transmittance 20%-40% while producing a uniformly lighted segment or bar.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for easily changing the color of the display.